This invention relates to the end forming of slats of like size on a production line basis so that they can, with a minimum of handling, be used for fences or the like.
The processing of lumber involving handling, edging or end forming using one or a battery of forming means, such as saw blades and the like, must be mechanised if the cost is to be kept to a minimum.
The prior art need for having a separate specialized and expensive saw apparatus to perform the edging or end forming of the slats used in a slat fence has required a tremendous outlay of capital and large amounts of floor space which many small mill owners cannot afford. Moreover, such prior operations required skilled labor which is prohibitive for this type of merchandise.